


Coming Home

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-12
Updated: 2006-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Watcherlove fication for mireille719, who requested an airport, books, and music. Set around BtVS S4 or after in a ‘verse where Wesley remains in Sunnydale.  Many thanks and hugs to Bethynyc for the beta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Giles waited anxiously outside the airport security area. He’d been cursing himself all week for letting Wesley go alone to England to deal with the Watchers Council. It wasn’t that he didn’t think Wesley could handle this sort of thing on his own; he was confident that he could. However, it was the first time they’d been apart for any length of time and he missed him terribly. Finally, Wesley phoned and informed him that the Council had given him the crucial texts they required and that he was coming home right away. Giles wasn’t sure what made him happier: the fact that they had the key to stopping the apocalypse or that Wesley was coming back to him the next day. 

At last, he spotted Wesley in the crowd. He caught his eye and grinned when he saw his lover’s brilliant smile.

Wesley maneuvered his way through the crowd as quickly as he could. 

They embraced and Giles nuzzled Wesley’s neck. “Welcome home, Wesley.”

Wesley’s warm laughter made Giles hold him tighter. “I should go away more often if you always welcome me home this way.” 

Giles drew back suddenly. He was scowling, but there was a playful glint in his eye. “Don’t you dare.” He cupped Wesley’s face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. Once their lips parted, Giles’s smile returned and they turned to walk to the baggage claim. “Did you have a good trip?” he asked.

“If by ‘good’ you mean did I have a successful trip, then yes. If you mean did I have an enjoyable trip…”

“Oh, dear.” Giles groaned.

“Yes, exactly. The Council isn’t terribly keen on relinquishing rare texts into the hands of their disgraced ex-watchers, you know. Just when I thought I had convinced them of the importance of our request, my father fervently insisted that they not be released into my care.” 

“How did you manage it, then?”

Wesley’s eyes twinkled. “My good looks and charm, naturally.”

Giles snorted. “Wesley, you might be able to beguile some members of the Council with those devastating blue eyes of yours, but remember. I’ve met your father.”

“All right, my _mother’s_ good looks and charm, then. I don’t know what she said to Father, but just as I was resigned to defeat, the books were delivered by messenger to my hotel along with a short note. Father wished me a safe journey home and reminded me that the books were only on loan and that they were to be returned in exactly the same condition as they were now.”

“Did he really?”

“Of course. You don’t dare return a book to him with the slightest mark--” 

“No, what I meant was, did he really wish you a safe journey?”

Wesley lifted an eyebrow. “In a postscript.”

Giles sighed. “At least we have the books. How do you know your mother had a hand in it?”

Wesley smiled and reached into his satchel. He produced a box of Jaffa Cakes. “This was also in the parcel.”

“Bless her!” Giles gleefully snatched the box from him. “Remind me to send your mum flowers in thanks.”

“For convincing Father to lend us the books or for remembering my favorite biscuit?”

Giles clutched the box to his chest. “Both?”

Wesley lifted his suitcase from the baggage carousel. “I travel halfway around the world in an attempt to thwart an apocalypse and you are more impressed by my taste in baked goods.”

“Nonsense!” Giles snaked an arm around Wesley’s waist and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s just that apocalypses are always being thwarted in Sunnydale; Jaffa Cakes are a much rarer phenomenon.” 

\-----------------

When they arrived home and shut the front door, Giles immediately grabbed Wesley and kissed him. After a moment they broke apart.

“Don’t you want to see the books?” Wesley asked breathlessly.

Giles gently removed Wesley’s glasses and placed them on a nearby table. He then kissed him much less gently and began working on Wesley’s shirt buttons. “Hmmm? Oh right, the books.” He ran a hand over Wesley’s bare chest.

“Oh, God yes.” Wesley whimpered as Giles nipped at his collarbone. “Books. End of the—ohhh—the world and all that.” Wesley mindlessly pushed Giles’s jumper upwards. They moved apart long enough for Giles to strip it off completely along with the t-shirt underneath. Wesley swiftly removed his unbuttoned shirt and his jacket and their bare flesh met as they kissed again.

“Our calculations say the apocalypse isn’t for another week, at least. They can wait.” Giles reached for Wesley’s belt buckle. “I’ve been without you for a week--I can’t.”

He made quick work of getting Wesley’s trousers open. Wesley groaned when Giles’s hand encircled his cock. “What apocalypse?” He muttered before capturing Giles’s mouth with his own and leading him toward the bedroom.

\-----------------

Later, when they relaxed in each other’s arms blissful and sated, Giles felt he could finally concentrate on other matters. 

“Tomorrow morning we’ll go over the books and work out our strategy. Willow and Tara have already gathered the ingredients for the spell. I figured they could burn the offering while you and I read from the books.” Giles said, as he contemplated a tiny bead of sweat traveling slowly down the side of Wesley’s neck.

Wesley cleared his throat. “Ah, yes. I’ve already read through the books and I think I ought to tell you, the ritual isn’t exactly as we originally thought.” He whimpered as Giles’s tongue followed the trail of moisture down to his shoulder.

“Exactly how is it different?” Giles asked, between licks.

“Well, as we had previously surmised, immediately following the burnt offering, the spell must be recited from the original texts.”

Giles noticed that Wesley’s tone had grown decidedly watcherish. That wasn’t usually a good sign. “Yes,” he asked warily.

“It so happens that we don’t have to recite the spell so much as…sing it.”

Relief washed over Giles. “Well, that’s not a problem. You know I enjoy singing--” 

“Naked. In falsetto.” Wesley finished.

Giles stared at him in disbelief. “You’re joking.”

Wesley appeared to be quite serious. “It’s all very clearly stated in the text. There’s even a full score included, although musical accompaniment is optional, it seems, but it might produce better results.”

“We can’t get naked in-in front of Willow and Tara!”

“Hmmm. I suppose we could hold the books as low as possible. I only hope I can still read the text from that far away.” Wesley’s face brightened. “You could play your guitar. That would do for the music, and it would be a way to hide your nether regions from the girls’ eyes. Although I doubt Willow and Tara would show any interest in our manly attributes, I for one find your attributes to be rather distracting. We wouldn’t want anything to disrupt the ritual.”

Giles narrowed his eyes. “You’re a bastard, you know that?”

Wesley’s eyes widened dramatically. “Am I?”

“This is payback for me eating all your Jaffa Cakes in the car on the way home from the airport, isn’t it? You’re making this up.”

Wesley’s sincere facade was undermined by the smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Now why would I do that when I have three more packets in my suitcase? Do you really think my mother would send me off with only one when she knows that those are my favorite, or that I would be foolish enough to hand over the only one to you?”

Giles poked him in a particularly ticklish area under his ribs, producing a yelp. 

“Tell me the truth.” Giles still looked a bit worried. “Do we have to get naked for the ritual?”

Wesley chuckled. “No, but we do have to sing part of the text. Chanting, really, more than singing. Otherwise it’s all as we assumed it would be. In fact, we can perform the ritual as soon as we wish. ” He grinned mischievously. “I’m sorry Rupert, but I couldn’t help it. I just love the way you look when you’re flustered and nonplussed. I missed that.” He caressed his cheek. “I missed you.”

Giles pulled him close for a bruising kiss that left them both breathless.

“Mmmm… three more packets, did you say?”


End file.
